Craziest Rebellion
by harryskittengotclaws
Summary: Edward is middle class boy who decides to leave his home and join the rebellion that had been going on for more than a decade. Brought up by values that look up to order and legality and truth, how will he react when he finds Bella Swan, missing daughter of Head of Police of Seattle. Set in 1979, in a fight between the government and the rebels, where everything is at a cost.
1. Energize

**My first twilight fanfic and I'm so excited! :) **

Edwards P.O.V. 

It's just another day, in the city of Seattle. I am walking through the streets. There were posters on every building. One wall was so full of posters, it's as if the wall is actually made up of them. I am looking at one of those posters. It read

_Let the inner beast rattle its cages._

_ Let it roar till the glass shatters._

_ Let it run wild and free._

_ Let it fly up into the sky._

Just as I read the last line, that's when I hear it. I hear the thud of feet pounding the earth. I see tramps running up and down on one street. I saw a male and grabbed him.

"Whats goin on here?" I ask. I am nervous. I try my best to sound more like them. That's what I am here for. To be more like these slum dwelling tramps. To leave all ethics behind.

I look into his eyes. They are blank. He mutters something about rock and roll and pushes me away. I decide to follow him and the rest of the crowd. It is a long journey and I feel my adrenaline pumping to the max. This oddly felt good. No one has ever made me do this before. There is both fear and joy pulsing through my veins as I rush up and down the alleys with this crazy crowd of rebels. Yeah I'm running like the wind, sweat dripping off my forehead. The setting is perfect. The weather, the energy, the pace, the shouts, the screams and funnily my timing as well. Most of these people were crazy teens, just like me. The hormones were at their peak of craziness. After what seemed like forever, we reach the heart of the city. Exactly in the center there is a big stage. There are a set of drums and some guitars with a microphone set in the middle.

Something weird happened. This crazy crowd of punks became silent. Like someone was commanding them and they happily obliged. Something surreal for these people. As I came to a stop I realize I am a misfit here. I'm still in my proper clothes. I should've been in ripped clothes at the least if I wanted to show my defiance. But that is not what makes them go still.

The wind is blowing, the silence is eerie. I can hear footsteps, coming towards the microphone. The wind carries the extremely attractive smell to my senses. It is that of ashes and cleanliness as if whatever corruption in her body and soul has been burnt to the ground. As I turn my head she finally comes. In black dress which showed off her tattoos on her pretty looking legs and her slender arms. I saw her face and even from a distance I could make out that she was a beauty. A wild one at that. She couldn't be tamed. It was clear in chocolate brown eyes that she wasn't a sweetheart to take home. She wasn't very tall but yes she could command a respect which I have never felt for any women in my life up till now. Her hair was only till her neck and it showed her angular features. Her cheekbones were strong and a lock of hair covered half her forehead. This wasn't what I came here for at all. I wasn't allowed to do this. I was always instructed to keep away from that wildness, that sexiness. But all of that seems forlorn and I don't feel as if I am that same person. I'm much more crazier and not at all in my senses.

She turns around showing off her back which also has some star tattoos starting from her neck. She brings up the microphone to her hands with a command that I have never even seen a minister with. There are three other men coming to her side. I don't know why but I feel a little pang of anger which I quickly ignore.

The crowd is still waiting, patiently which surprises me even more. Where was that unruliness when we were running down the street like mad men. But I forget that question soon enough. She starts clapping and everyone is screaming which is appropriate for their behavior. Then she starts chanting. _We will, we will, rock you._ I recognize that song as I have seen it on the news. The music of singers like Queen was popular amongst punks. This is what they crave for. They don't care, they just scream and swing their bodies sideways. The sound is deafening but it doesn't matter one bit to those high folks. My eyes are still glued towards the singer. I realize something that I should've realized when the square went silent. There was a leader for all these rebels and now I realize who this leader is.

**So how was it? Please review this story with your honest opinions. :) Thank you and love you all.**

**XO, Peace.**


	2. Guns and Roses

**Disclaimer: I do not sadly own twilight. A wish that will never ever be fulfilled.**

**Guns and Roses**

Bella's POV

The energy is explosive. I can feel it pounding the earth beneath my feet. Everything is right in front of me. I understand each and every movement I make. I can feel the emotion behind each shout, shriek or cry. I understand what I have been doing and everyday it becomes much more clear.

I am not inexperienced but I am still afraid. My voice grows stronger and more passionate with every performance of defiance. These people have their faith with me. Their support has been unimaginable and I am infinitely grateful. But something happened today that I didn't expect.

There he was, wind blowing through his golden auburn dishevelled hair. He seemed like a misfit. But until I saw his face only then I realised who he was.

Edwards POV

People say the eye is the window of the soul. Today I realise they are right as hell. Even from a distance her soul is still visible. It has fire and passion. She has that spark which wants to finish off bad. It shows me that she believes her only path is defiance. Her voice truly screams defiance. But she is abrupt. She wants to run and so fulfils her desire. The crowd still cheers on even after she is gone.

By midnight everyone is off the streets. I am walking down looking for a spare bed. Suddenly these two punks come in front of me and without a second of thought they knock me out. My last thought was _I'm dead._

Bella's POV

I am rubbing my temples. My heart is racing and my blood is rushing faster than the Mississippi. I was never like this about any newcomer. What was wrong with me. Maybe seeing my tattoes he'll think I'm not the same girl. I take a look at myself. Oh no I forgot to cut my hair.

"Rose please do something."

"Bell, what is with you. With all that ink over you I don't think he'd call you a girl even."

I shot her a dirty look to which she giggles. "This is not funny." Guns is smiling his weird half smile.

Suddenly the door opens. I gasp. Tyler and Eric enter with a guest. They drag him in and throw him on the nearby mattress. They look at me with smug faces. I am boiling inside.

"Just who told you to knock him out?" That swiped the smug clear off their faces. My voice starts rising. "I wanted him normal. Never has any newcomer been treated in this manner."

Eric starts with a 'we thought it would be easier' and I just yell at them to get out. They go out sulking. I start counting to 10 and by the tenth count he regains consciousness. I am to start.

Edwards POV

My eyes start to flicker open. I get up to see that I am in a room which looks like an old pub. I turn around. There she is. The leader of this lunacy. I had never noticed before but she is actually beautiful. I had always written her off as ordinary and plain but I am proved wrong. Even with all those weird designs, she still is just wow. Flanking her sides were two blonds with as much ink and also just as beautiful. Were all punks like this?

But she was staring at me. Did she recognise me already? So fast? Before I can say anything she starts her interrogation.

"What's your name."

"My name is Edward Cullen, miss."

"Where d'ya come from?"

"I'm from the great city of Phoenix, Arizona."

"I see. What is your purpose for coming here?"

"The law over there was very corrupt. The only path to win the fight for justice is defiance. That is my belief."

She pauses before asking a few more small talk questions. Then, "I hope you realise the risk you have taken coming over here."

"Care to explain?" She sighs while looking at the two blondes at her side.

"As ironic as it seems, we also have some rules which we wish not to be broken." That did surprise me a little, but I realise the only way these punks were controlled were thanks to some rules.

"Such as..."

"No arrogant attitude, no dumbness, no siding the law for any excuse are some rules we really find important." She walks over to a table and throws a book towards me. It read _The Cult Laws_. "Tonight get some rest. But before comin to work ya better read this. I can't explain each and every rule around here."

I was taken aback. "Work?"

"Of course. You're a newbie so you're gonna have some minor work, like coal digging or construction. The types of work for you are given inside. Anyways Tyler and Eric out there will give you a room. You better be off now."

"Well you can at the least introduce yourself, hopefully by not knocking me out." She is actually flushing. Her cheeks are this really bright shade of red. She shakes her head a few times.

"You're right newbie. We all will introduce ourselves. Over here is Jasper." She pointed to the boy on her right. "Comes from the military, served for a year." Jasper comes over and shakes my hand. "This bombshell over here is Rosalie Hale, Jaspers little twin sis. We just call her Rose." Rose punches the girls arm while smiling a really pretty smile. "Together these twins are called Guns and Roses, and are my backup cum best friends."

"Great to meet ya'll. There is someone else left though."

"Yes. For now you can know me as Bells. We'll see you in the morning then. Good night and rest in peace"

"Hey I'm not dyin ya know."

"Start learning our lingo. You are one of us now."

I see that this is the time to leave. Once I am out I am greeted by two muscular punks. The ones who knocked me out. They take me to a room where many other people are sleeping. I find an empty mattress. It's a bit hard but I soon close my eyes without even realising it.

**So readers how are you liking it?**** Please let me know. Thanks. Cheers.**


End file.
